Starting with a 'Kiss'
by Iris P.G. Hanamone
Summary: The war is finally behind them, and Hermione's looking forward to going back to school for Seventh Year. Although, a meeting with a certain blond haired boy in beautiful Marseille changes things. Have a read and tell me what you think.


**Hey everyone, this is a new story, and longer chapter. I prefer reading longer chapters, and so I thought I might try writing one, but it just seemed like a good place to end it there, so, here it is. Enjoy (:**

The sun was bright to the naked eye, glittering prettily in the ocean, waves gently lapping against the shore, the sound of laughs and chattering filling the warm, summer air. Hermione loved Marseille, and this year she had been granted a whole week, with herself and her mother for some 'bonding' time together, just before she got back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, and she was looking forward to catching up on all her school work, working doubly hard to make up for the lost time. She could hardly contain her excitement to finally see Harry and Ron again. She sighed in contentment; today was the last day she would be in Marseille, and she knew she was going too miss it dearly. Maybe she could come next year, or during Spring break... She stretched, relishing the sun bathing her skin a delectable golden colour. She heard soft padding on the white sand of footsteps coming closer.

"Honey, I've just finished my shower. You go now, and then we can do some last minute shopping?" Her mother's voice sounded somewhere to her right, and she could hear her zipping and unzipping her bag to search for something.

"Mmm, yeah... You go ahead, Mum, I'll be there in about half an hour... Make that an hour..." Her mother laughed.

"Take your time, okay. Call me when you're done here and I'll tell you where I am. I'm going back to the hotel first to pack these away, okay?"

"Yeah..." She said half-heartedly, not wanting to leave so soon.

"Bye, darling, see you later, don't forget to call!" She kissed her cheek, and muttering a 'bye', Hermione went back to savouring the few hours she had left of Marseille.

Half an hour later, she decided it was about time she had that shower, leaving time to get back to the hotel and leave her beach things as to not carry them unnecessarily around with her all day. Grabbing her towel and stuffing it into her bag, she made her way towards the showers, humming quietly to herself. Reaching the dark wooden swinging doors of the changing rooms which lead to the showers, she thought about... Well everything, really. The fall of the Dark Lord had seen Harry rocketing to fame, although he didn't very much enjoy it much, whereas Ron seemed a little more confident in the limelight. She herself, hadn't had much fame or recognition, but she hadn't minded at all. Her mind was moreso on other things, such as Ron becoming more possesive over her, overprotective, constantly next to her in case she wasn't able to what? Eat? Sleep? She fully understood his protectiveness, mostly due to his brother, poor Fred who had sadly passed away while fighting in the war, but Merlin! She felt as if she was in a straitjacket, unable to move. This would be partially the reason why she did not want to go back to school, forced to be with him twenty-four-seven, and she knew she would feel bad to snap at him when he only wanted to help. Sighing loudly, she suddenly wasn't so excited to go back to school anymore. Wrapping her towel tightly around her, wringing out her hair and slipping on a pair of knickers, she started to fold her dirties into her bag, bikini into a plastic bag when she heard the door open. What made her freeze wasn't because she was surprised that a someone had come in, but in fact almost the contrary. Contrary meaning not woman. Contrary meaning man.

His hair shimmered in the dim yellow light a golden tone, his skin a pure white lily colour, tinged slightly at the cheekbones with a dusky rose shade to them. His eyes were simmering pools of silver, lined with gold-brown lashes a few shades darker than his white sand colored hair that fell into his eyes. His lips, perfectly shaped were rosy pink and looked as soft as petals. Hermione briefly wondered if they were really as soft as they looked but mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts. His lips upturned into a smirk and Hermione backed up several steps. That smirk! It couldn't be...

"Fancy seeing you here, Mudblood." But it was. His voice was alluring and low, and Hermione's cheeks heated up in an instant. She peered up into his eyes mysteriously.

"Draco Malfoy? Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly very much aware that she was only wearing a towel that reached mid-thigh, her hair slightly damp.

"Getting changed." He answered simply, laying his sports bag on the wooden bench.

"Changed?" She asked, confused. Why was he getting changed? He sighed, running a hand though his golden locks. His _ugly_ golden locks.

"Yes. Changed, Granger." Draco smirked, a wicked idea forming in his mind. Slowly pulling his shirt above his head, his eyes flickered towards Hermione watching her reaction. Her eyes widened in innocent awe, her pink lips forming an o-shape, dumbstruck for a few seconds.

"Wh...What are you doing...?" She managed to stutter, backing away to the wall, unaware that she was moving until her back met a hard wall. She couldn't think straight, her mind clouded by the dimly lit room and Draco Malfoy changing in front of her. He tugged his polo top over his head and his hair fell back, tousled, making it even more alluring than before. He had one of those perfect male bodies that Ginny had always bragged on about, she couldn't deny him that. Her breathing became more laboured as he looked over at her through his eyelashes, lips slightly parted, seductively and slow moving as he strolled towards her. She could only see one escape: Around him. Desperately trying to calculate about how long it would take for her to get around him, her chances looked pretty slim. Oh hell, she thought. Just do it anyway, you never know. She sprinted as fast as she could, though it wasn't far until she fell into something. Rather, someone. Namely, Draco Malfoy. She fell down on top of him, bodies aligned, their heads colliding so hard that she almost knew at once that she was going to have a large bruise on her forehead of Draco sodding Malfoy's bloody forehead. It wasn't until about three seconds later when she realised her lips... She pushed off him, shoving him aside, horror filling her eyes. "_That never happened_."

He gagged "I need to go and disinfect myself now a dirty _Mudblood_ touched _me_. You dare tell anyone that happened, I swear you'll never see the light of day."

"Do you honestly think that highly of yourself, that I'm going to go and shout to the whole world that _my lips_ were touching the side of yours. I bet I'll get some kind of STI now." She wiped her lips and rubbed them off on her towel for emphasis.

"It wasn't the side, it was a complete kiss! And for a fact, now I know, Granger, you're a terrible kisser." He huffed, her cheeks growing red in indignation and anger.

"_What_! You're the one who obviously doesn't live up to their name, Malfoy. I'll have you know I _am_ a good kisser. _And that WASN'T a real kiss! Ugh!_" She finished with almost a scream, sighing loudly. They both sat silently for a few moments.

"I have a name?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. Hermione looked at him in pure disbelief. _This boy!_

"Yes, and you know it." Hermione stood up, adjusting her towel and started for the door.

"I obviously don't, Mudblood, otherwise I wouldn't have asked, would I?" He smirked, leaning against the wall, legs crossed. She carried on walking forth towards the door, her head held a degree too high for it to be in true confidence. His smirk grew wider. "You have a name too, you know." Her stride faltered, but she didn't turn, and reaching for the door handle, she flung it open without a backward glance. He chuckled to himself. Things were starting to get interesting...

**So there you go, Chapter One is up, and done. I'm not sure, I think I might have made some mistakes, so tell me if I have done. I think I'm moving things a bit too fast, so I might just have to stagger things out a little.**

**Thanks so much for reading this if you have, even you reading it actually warms my heart, but how about you make yourself known and review? (:**

**~thislovewillbeyourdownfall**

**P.S. To those who have read the other story I have uploaded, I will not be uploading it as often as I will be mainly focusing on this story.  
**


End file.
